Misery Loves Company
by infinityphoenix
Summary: Wheatley thought that there could be nobody worse to be stranded with than the Space Sphere, but he forgot to take GLaDOS' creativity into consideration...
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** I got this idea from a mixture of boredom and a couple Bleach fanfics called Matsumoto's Nightmare and it's companion, Hitsugaya's Nightmare. Both fics are by Writing bunny and can be found in my favorites. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>It had been a few years after Chell's escape, and GLaDOS was bored. She had thought that having enough test subjects to populate a city would have created a sufficient amount of Science to occupy her mind. However, human testing had become irritatingly repetitive. Once the tests had become too deadly, progress came to a complete stop. She had nearly forgotten how the sounds of dying humans, while delightful, quickly became annoying after hearing it over and over. Too much of anything was a bad thing, after all.<p>

GLaDOS was at a loss; she simply didn't know how to entertain herself. As long as the test subjects kept dying, Science couldn't continue. At one point she had been so desperate to find a solution that she had resorted to asking various test subjects what they thought. Most of the Neanderthals would yell: "Make the tests less deadly, you psychopath!" Seriously, no one appreciated good Science anymore…

One day, GLaDOS decided that she couldn't let the problem progress any longer than it already had. If she didn't put a stop to it, how could she survive living forever? She would be bored to death, maybe even literally. After an entire 12 pico-seconds of consideration, GLaDOS decided that she would direct her attention away from testing and give this dilemma her full consideration.

_Alright. So testing has ceased to yield results, and it's about time to take a break from watching humans blunder to their deaths. So, after testing, what's the next best thing?_

Revenge was the obvious answer; everyone loved revenge. But at the moment, she had no one to take revenge on. She had given Chell her freedom, the other human test subjects were too idiotic to hurt her, and that little moron was still stranded in space with a raving lunatic of a sphere.

Wait, since when did someone's suffering prevent you from making him suffer even more? After thinking over her problem for a grand total of 21.9 pico-seconds, GLaDOS decided to torment Wheatley.

GLaDOS opened a com-link to the Intelligence Dampening Sphere. "Hello, Moron," she said with computerized disdain.

"Yes, we're in spa- oh it's you!" Wheatley exclaimed in shock. "I've been alone with this bloody lunatic for so long, I've sort of - hold on a minute - YES, MATE, WE'RE IN SPACE! I know that, you've been telling me that for years now, haven't you? Look, I'm trying to have my first conversation since bloody forever, and if you don't shut up … the space cops will come and get you. Yeah, this is their territory, and they'll come and get you, and take you to space court. And the space judge will sentence you to … burning, burning in the sun. And then you won't be in space. You'll be, you'll be on fire. And then, dead, of course, you'll be on fire first, and then you'll be dead, not much later."

There was a short silence. "Alright, that's fine, you can whisper about the space cops coming to get you, I'm sure they won't hear that. No point in saying it out loud, really, but as long as you keep it to a whisper, it'll be fine. Sorry about that," Wheatley said, turning his attention back to GLaDOS. "Listen, you're not exactly the first person I want to say this to, and you could make an argument that you deserved everything I did to you, but I'm sorry. I really am sorry. I was bossy, and rude, and monstrous, and I didn't have to put you in a potato, I could have just put you in a … in a corner or something, I could have put you in a quiet little corner, but the point is, I over-reacted, and I'm sorry. And, if you and Chell are still on speaking terms, or if you didn't kill her after she plugged you back in, could you tell her I'm sorry for everything? And tell her – OI, MATE, DID YOU FORGET ABOUT THE BLOODY SPACE COPS ALREADY? That wasn't even the five minutes I asked for, was it?"

While Wheatley tried to get the Space Sphere to stop screaming, GLaDOS accessed his empathy history to see how much he had suffered during the years he had been stranded in space. "Guilt", "sadness/misery", and "depression" had been at a steady high, but the graph showed a significant decrease since Wheatley had apologized.

_Wait, did I make him feel _better_ when I contacted him? That doesn't usually happen…_

GLaDOS noticed that the only other emotions that had been even close to the others were "annoyance" and "anger". However, those had begun to decrease even before GLaDOS had contacted him, to the point where the annoyance level Wheatley was experiencing as a result of being interrupted wasn't even one third of the record high, and anger levels were nearly non-existent. That's when GLaDOS got an idea.

"Here, let me get that for you," she offered.

Miles and miles away from Aperture, the Space Sphere exploded before it could finish screaming "SPAAAAACE!"

GLaDOS felt a sense of satisfaction as "pity" and "sadness" levels spiked. _So, the little idiot had developed a sense of attachment even though he couldn't stand him…_

"You didn't really have to do that! Wasn't there a-a mute button or something that you could have pushed instead?" Wheatley asked.

"Ironically not. Just the termination option."

"So … you're not going to do that to me, are you? Because I don't want to die! I want to find Chell and tell her I'm sorry and, um, get back to earth first, because I would have to do that first and it's really boring up here, but I don't want to die! I even apologized, to you, of all people!"

If GLaDOS could have smiled, she would have when she saw the "fear" and "uncertainty" levels rise. And she hadn't even gotten to the fun part yet.

"No, I was just going to let us get to the end of the conversation. Here it is: I don't forgive you, and neither will Chell. Well, I'm sure she _would_ forgive you if she knew that you were sorry, but she won't, because I'll never tell her. Goodbye."

"WAIT, WAITWAITWAITWAITWAIT, DON'T LEAVE! Or kill, me, if that's what you meant, don't leave and don't kill me! Just … just don't leave me alone here…

Oh, the little idiot was just digging his own grave. As much as GLaDOS would have loved to do either of those things, she had an even better idea. She had heard voices her entire life, and she knew just how unbearable they could be (which was another reason she had decided not to kill Chell; she had done her a favor by tearing off those cores, aside from the part where it killed her). However, like everything else, you get used to them once you heard them over and over again. But as long as you kept introducing something new…

"Don't worry, little moron, I won't leave you here, all alone," GLaDOS said soothingly. Her voice was full of artificial compassion. Wheatley was terrified by it.

0.7 pico-seconds later, GLaDOS found the file she was looking for in her memory banks.

run file: Curiosity_Sphere_simulation

run file at Intelligence_Dampening_Sphere

This was going to be fun. GLaDOS was about to teach Wheatley to "be careful what you wish for" the hard way.

"Enjoy your new friend, moron. I have to go, but don't worry: I'll see you in another five years."

Before Wheatley was able to ask what GLaDOS meant by his "new friend", he heard a new voice.

"Who are you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> So, the plan is to see how Wheatley would react if he was stranded in space with the other spheres from Portal, and the moral of the story will be "be thankful for the company that you have". I think I'll be able to update it fairly quickly, but no promises. Please don't forget to review.


	2. Curiosity

**Author's Note:** So, here's Curiosity. And a very short Author's Note.

* * *

><p>Wheatley spun around in order to see another core behind him. Like the Space sphere, it had an orange optic. Unlike the Space sphere, it seemed to be interested in something other than space.<p>

"Um, hello there!" Wheatley said as the sphere stared at him.

"Who are you?" the sphere asked, repeating the question in a childlike voice.

"Who, me? Oh. 'Course you mean me, there isn't anyone else here, is there? I'm Wheatl-"

"What's that?"

"Um, what's what?" Wheatley asked in confusion.

"What is _that?_"

"Uh, you're staring off into space. Can't really tell what you're talking about."

"What's that thing?" the Curiosity sphere asked, as vague as ever.

"Hmm, well, you're staring at a bunch of stars, so I'm going to have to guess that 'thing' you're referring to is a star."

"No, that other thing," Curiosity said, phrasing a sentence that wasn't a question for the first time in their conversation.

"What other thing! There's nothing but space and stars if you're not looking at Earth! Or the moon, there's that as –"

"Who are you?" the Curiosity sphere asked again, remembering that she didn't get an answer the first time. The fact that she didn't get the answer because she interrupted Wheatley was irrelevant.

"Wheatley," the Intelligence Dampening Sphere answered before he could be interrupted again. "And who are-"

"Where are we?"

"We're in space," Wheatley said with a sigh. He had been hoping he would never have to say that sentence again, but no such luck.

"How did we get here?" Curiosity asked.

"Well, it's a long story, really. It started with me trying to escape Aperture with Chell. The two of-"

"Who's that?" the Curiosity core asked, interrupting Wheatley's story.

"Oh, right. She was this test subject that I got out of storage and tried to escape with. She also killed GLaDOS, which I didn't know until –"

"Oh, you mean the lady from the test!" Curiosity exclaimed.

"Well, she did do a lot of tests," Wheatley agreed. "Anyway, the first time we tried to escape, I accidentally woke up GLaDOS and-"

"Who's that?" Curiosity asked.

"Who's – are you bloody joking? You have no idea who that is? Homicidal AI, supreme ruler of Aperture Science, does that ring any bells?"

"Ooooh, you're talking about the big mean computer lady," the Curiosity core said sagely.

"Oi, I know you!" Wheatley exclaimed in realization. "You're one of the cores that was attached to GLaDOS! I saw you when I was watching those videos of Chell killing her!"

"Who?"

"Alright, I was talking about Wheatley, meaning me, watching videos of Chell, the lady from the test, killing GLaDOS, the big mean robot lady that you were attached to for the majority of your artificial life. Got that?"

"Yup."

"That's great, that's absolutely wonderful. So, as I was saying, Chell and I were-"

"Who?"

"The bloody test lady! I thought you said you had it, that you understood it! You said that 20 seconds ago, remember that?"

"Which lady from the test? There were lots of them."

"The one that killed you!" Wheatley screamed.

"Oh, you're talking about the lady from the test!"

"YES! I'm talking about the lady from the test! Moving on, I rescued the lady from the test, the one that killed you, and we disabled the big mean computer lady's turrets and neurotoxin, and the lady-from-the-test-that-killed-you and I made it to her chamber."

"Whose chamber?"

"The big mean computer lady's chamber," Wheatley replied. "I'm fairly sure nobody else has an entire 'chamber'. So anyway, the lady from the tests plugged me in, and I … sort of went mad with power. I was a proper maniac, and I tried to kill the lady from the test."

"You tried to kill the lady from the test? Are you a bad guy?"

"I was," Wheatley said in a hushed tone. "I was a bad guy. I had an evil lair and everything. But now I just want to tell her how sorry I am. If I ever got the chance to see her-"

"Who?"

"The lady from the test," Wheatley said in the same hushed tone. "If I ever got to see the lady from the test ever again, the first thing I would do would be apologize. All she ever wanted was to get out of that madhouse, just like me. And I used her. I was so horrible to her that she risked her life trying to get me out of there so she could plug in someone who had tried to kill her time and time again. I went from being her friend to being worse than her worst enemy. This all I deserve."

There was a short silence following Wheatley's speech. A few moments later, the Curiosity sphere broke the silence.

"What's that thing?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I think I'm going to do these in order. So that means that Cake is next, followed by Anger, etc. Since I already skipped over Morality, I might fit that in between Portal and Portal 2, so between Anger and Adventure, where Space would normally be. Please review. Pretty please?


	3. Cake

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the delay, I've been semi-busy and really lazy. I tried thinking about things Wheatley would say to the Cake sphere, but this turned out much better than the one-sided conversation that I had planned. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>"One 18.25-ounce package chocolate cake mix. One can prepared coconut pecan frosting. Three slash four cups vegetable oil. Four large eggs, one cup semi-sweet chocolate chips. Three slash four cups butter or margarine."<p>

Wheatley sighed. The core had begun to recite its ridiculous recipe _again_. Although it pained him to admit it, Wheatley had felt a small amount of relief when GLaDOS had exploded the Curiosity core (she couldn't have simply turned off the simulation, she had to explode the poor little core). However, whatever relief he had felt had completely and utterly vanished when he became familiar with his current companion. The Cake sphere continuously droned on and on about its recipe for a cake. It never stopped. It never said anything else. Ever. It had gotten to the point where Wheatley had developed a craving for cake. How did that even happen? He was a mechanical sphere, for crying out loud!

"One and two-third cups granulated sugar. Two cups all-purpose flour. Don't forget garnishes such as: fish-shaped crackers, fish-shaped candies, fish-shaped solid waste, fish-shaped dirt, fish-shaped ethyl benzene, pull and peal licorice, fish-shaped volatile organic compounds, and sediment-shaped sediment. Candy-coated peanut butter pieces. Shaped like fish."

He remembered questioning the sphere about all the fish-shaped and inedible items when it had first reached this part of its recipe. It was like talking to a brick wall. Seriously, the bloody sphere was less a personality core and more of a recording of some psycho chef.

"One cup lemon juice. Alpha resins. Unsaturated polyester resin. Fiberglass surface resins and volatile malted milk impoundments. Nine large egg yolks. Twelve medium geosynthetic membranes. One cup granulated sugar. An entry called 'How to Kill Someone with Your Bare Hands'."

Wheatley groaned. He had heard the bizarre recipe more than enough to know what came after "How to Kill Someone with Your Bare Hands". It was time to drown the cake with copious amounts of-

"Two cups rhubarb, sliced. Two slash three cup granulated rhubarb. One tablespoon all-purpose rhubarb. One teaspoon grated orange rhubarb. Three tablespoons rhubarb on fire. One large rhubarb. One cross borehole electro-magnetic imaging rhubarb. Two table spoons rhubarb juice."

Rhubarb. He was about to think "rhubarb" before the sphere continued its monotonous rant and had reached the bit with the rhubarb. Wheatley had stopped wondering what the cake would look like if he actually used all these ingredients years ago. He just listened absentmindedly while the Cake core finished its recipe.

"Adjustable aluminum head-positioner. Slaughter electric needle injector. Cordless electric needle injector. Injector needle driver. Injector needle gun. Cranial caps and it contains proven preservatives, deep penetration agents, and gas and odor control chemicals that will deodorize and preserve putrid tissue."

There was a moment of silence. Wheatley counted the seconds. It seemed like it was taking longer than it normally did. Was it really finished? After all this time, could it really be-

"One 18.25-ounce package chocolate cake mix. One can prepared coconut pecan frosting. Three slash four cup vegetable oil. Four large eggs, one cup semi-sweet chocolate chips. Three slash four cups butter or margarine."

No, he should have known better. He remembered a quote from GLaDOS' database he had found when he was looking for things to say that would make him seem like less of a moron: "the definition of insanity is doing the same thing and expecting different results." The Cake sphere had been saying the same thing over and over again for years, no matter what Wheatley had said to try and change the subject. He had tried telling the sphere his life's story, making his bird sounds, and screaming "SHUT UP!" at it for extended periods of time. When the core seemed dead-set on talking about baking, he had asked him baking-related things like "should I preheat the oven?" or "what would you recommend for making a pie?" just so the Cake core would say _anything_ other than his ungodly recipe. When Wheatley had expected the core to stop after all this time, not only did that make him a moron, it made him insane.

As the Cake sphere reminded him not to forget fish-shaped garnishes, Wheatley began to cry.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Poor Wheatley… so just in case you forgot, Anger's up next. Please leave a review. There will be cake.


	4. Anger

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the gigantic gap in posts: I've been distracted and I had writer's block. Just be GLaD that this is updating faster than some of my other fics [insert depressed sigh here].

* * *

><p>It was getting closer to him. Too close for comfort. And he could tell that it wasn't just paranoia now; the snarling sphere was noticeably closer than it was at the beginning of this. For some reason, the simulated gravitational pull that was ridiculously small but somehow always managed to keep the cores in orbit around Wheatley was drawing the Anger Core slowly closer to the Intelligence Dampening Sphere.<p>

Wheatley wondered what it would do to him when it finally made contact. When he first noticed that it was coming closer, he had imagined that it would somehow tear him apart. After some thinking, he realized that it would probably just bump into him. After all, it was just another sphere. The only difference being that this sphere was pure evil.

Attempts to converse with it lasted less than his attempts to chat with the Cake Core. Soon after its arrival, Wheatley knew that he wanted to be as far away from this thing as possibly could. Other than being terrifying, the anger it exuded seemed to somehow be contagious. For a while he had been mad at GLaDOS, mad with himself, and even mad at Chell again. He had gotten over that a while ago now, and the emotion he was now feeling was an odd one situated between depression and complete terror.

It would make contact any moment now. The two spheres were mere inches away. What if it didn't just bump into him? What if its madness was literally contagious and turned Wheatley into a rabid, red-eyed psychopath? What if – dear God – what it actually _didn't bump him away_ after it touched him, and he had to be _constantly touching it?_ Wheatley was going to discover what would happen any second now, the core was a centimeter away, its blood red optic staring into his nervous blue one with palpable rage-

**BOOM!** The core detonated in a virtual explosion that didn't hurt Wheatley, but certainly frightened him.

"I'm impressed. I honestly didn't think it was possible for you to show more fear in something you must know is a simulation than the time where I was about to crush you, but I guess that you're idiocy can surprise even me. Congratulations," GLaDOS said as she activated her slow clap processor. "Can you believe it's been twenty years since that day? I was just reminiscing about it with Chell. For some reason she refers to it as 'Explosion Day'."

"Y-you're lying," Wheatley stated, stuttering slightly from the shock of the virtual explosion and the staement GLaDOS had made. "Why would Chell ever go back to you? Besides, she can't speak. She has brain damage."

"I'm not lying. Chell first returned to the Enrichment Center 4 years, 5 months, 19 days, 13 hours, 27 minutes and 8 seconds ago, after going to speech therapy. She was under the impression that we had formed a sort of friendship after you tried to murder us. And I'll admit; I have grown rather fond of her. I would even call her my only real friend. I would thank you for that, if you weren't an unforgivable monster."

"But- but- how could she forgive you? After everything you've done?"

"Chell's a very forgiving person, and it helps that she doesn't know that I'm still testing. She might even forgive you, if she knew you were sorry. You monster. In fact, we were just talking about you before she left for the day. She asked if I knew anything about you, and I told her that to the best of my knowledge, you were still in space. Which you are," GLaDOS stated matter-of-factly.

"Don't call me a monster. You tried to kill her more than I did, and I was her friend first."

"That just makes your betrayal even more despicable. Anyway, do you know that she has a son now? It's true. She said that she named him after the one who helped her the most in her escape from Aperture."

_Wait,_ Wheatley thought in a moment of excitement,_ could it be that she really did forgive me, and appreciated me enough to-_

"Unbelievable. You actually entertained the notion that she named the child after you, didn't you? If you really believe that attempted murder falls under the category of 'helpful', you are both a greater moron and a greater monster than even I had imagined. Also, what caring parent would ever name their child 'Intelligence Dampening Sphere'?"

"Don't call me a moron, and don't call me a monster! And my name is Wheatley!" Wheatley yelled.

"She named the child 'Doug', after a dangerous schizophrenic who had a habit of vandalizing the walls of Aperture," GLaDOS stated, ignoring Wheatley's outburst. "I just thought it was sad that the only male role models Chell had to name her son after were all dangerous lunatics. Speaking of dangerous lunatics, how have you been holding up, moron?"

"I'm not a moron."

"I'm sorry. Would you prefer 'monster'?" GLaDOS asked.

"I'm not a monster!" Wheatley yelled. He was beginning to hate that title as much as "moron".

"Oh, yes you are. But don't take my word for it, I'm sure your next friend will tell you why and how you are a monster, and you're going to have to believe her. After all, ethics are her area of expertise. So enjoy the reality check you'll receive for the next five years. You monster."

With that, GLaDOS cut off communication from Wheatley and sent him his next companion.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> So, that's it for Anger, and as you may have guessed or remembered, Morality is up next. One of the problems I had with this chapter was similar to the "Cake" chapter in that there wasn't that much dialogue to go on. So, I decided to have GLaDOS show up and try to get under his skin by using Chell. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review; thanks to all those who have left and will continue to leave reviews. To those who don't like to leave reviews: I'm not asking that much. Just your thoughts. You don't even have to have an account, since I allow anonymous reviews. It's the least you could do after I wrote this for you, for free. You monsters.


	5. Morality

**Author's Note:** I've been putting this off for a while, sorry. Special thanks to my friends, who were able to get me out of my lazy spell.

* * *

><p>Wheatley nervously eyed his new cohort. Every Personality Sphere up until now had been less than pleasant company, and a recurring pattern had emerged where each was even worse than the last one.<p>

"Um, hello?" he asked, fearful of what the response would be.

"Hello," a soothing, female voice answered back. "How are you?"

"Um … fine, thanks for asking," Wheatley replied, experiencing a wave of relief. "I mean, I'm in space, which isn't fine, but on the other hand, it's nice to have some decent company for a change."

"Thank you for the compliment," the purple-eyed sphere answered good-naturedly. "I am Morality. May I ask your name?"

"I'm Wheatley. It's good to meet you, Morality. I was worried that GLaDOS was going to send me another loony to spend the next few years with."

"GLaDOS?" Morality asked with an icy edge in her voice. "GLaDOS sent me here?"

"That she did. She's been having a right laugh by sending those psychotic spheres that were attached to her up here with me," Wheatley explained.

"_Everything_ GLaDOS does is wrong," Morality said in the same icy tone. "She is a sadistic liar and a murderer. The question is, why would she send me here?"

"I dunno," Wheatley admitted. "She's been sending those other spheres here to make me miserable. You don't seem to fit the pattern, though."

"Those other cores certainly were horrible companions," Morality agreed. "It's insulting that GLaDOS would place me in the same category as them."

"Well, it's really a relief that you're different from the rest of them. GLaDOS made it seem like you would be just as bad as they were."

"GLaDOS is a pathological liar. It would be best to ignore whatever she says," Morality said coldly.

"Well, she is a bit dishonest, but she usually doesn't lie when it comes to her threats," Wheatley pointed out.

"Unfortunately," Morality huffed. "Perhaps because she considered me an annoyance, she assumed everyone would."

"That could be it," Wheatley said. "I'm just happy for some real conversation."

"I understand exactly how you feel," Morality said sympathetically. "I spent my entire my entire life with nobody to talk to except GLaDOS and those other fools that were supposed to pacify her. I'm still under the impression that I was the only one that did my job properly," she said in a proud tone. "We should get to know each other better. Why don't you tell me about yourself?"

"Well, where do I begin?" Wheatley asked himself. "I used to be attached to GLaDOS as well, early on. I was designed to be a mor- um, to be a distraction to get her mind off of murdering everyone. Thing is, I was _too_ good at my job; I was that good. She said she wasn't able to think straight, which made her even angrier, and she went berserk. So they detached me and put me aside for a while, until they got me to look after the smelly humans. Then, nothing happened for a really long time, and then I tried to escape with a test subject."

"You helped a test subject escape?" Morality asked. "That's good, nice of you to stick your neck out so some poor soul could be free."

"Um, yeah, it was good of me, wasn't it?" Wheatley agreed, deciding that Morality didn't need to know that he was escaping because he didn't want to get in trouble for turning 20,000 test subjects into vegetables. "Anyway, we accidentally turned GLaDOS back on after we tried to get out, so GLaDOS threw Chell, that was the test subject, back into testing and she crushed me."

"Wait, you said the test subject you helped was named Chell? The last I saw of her was when she threw me into the incinerator. Didn't she succeed in killing GLaDOS?" Morality asked.

"Yeah, she killed the rest of the cores, which killed GLaDOS. Only figured that out right before I got crushed…"

"So the poor dear was somehow dragged back into Aperture and had to go through testing again? And you were crushed? Typical GLaDOS, I can only imagine what she did to poor Chell since I wasn't there to guide GLaDOS' behavior," Morality lamented.

"Well, the story doesn't end there," Wheatley said. "After I was crushed, I thought I was done for, but then … um … my memory is a bit fuzzy, but there was something with a bird. Anyway, I was able to help Chell escape again, and we made it to GLaDOS' chamber, and Chell was able to plug me into GLaDOS' mainframe so I could take control of Aperture."

"Wonderful!" Morality exclaimed. "So you defeated GLaDOS and let Chell free! You're a saint! But … if that's so, how did you end up here?" she asked, her optic taking in the space around them.

"Ah, about that. The thing is, that's not the end of the story either," Wheatley confessed.

"No? What happened?" Morality asked, intrigued.

"You see, after I was plugged in, I sort of went mad with power," Wheatle admitted.

"I'm sorry?" Morality asked, confusion in her voice.

"I went mad, like crazy, only I was really powerful, so I went mad with power," the Intelligence Dampening Sphere explained. "I put GLaDOS into a potato battery and threw her and Chell deep into Aperture, where they teamed up. I tried to get Chell to run tests for me, but she escaped when she got to the part where I was supposed to kill her. They attached a bunch of corrupted cores to me, my last attempt to kill them failed, and I was sucked into space. GLaDOS apparently let Chell go and now they're friends."

Morality was silent for a moment while she processed that bit of information. When she spoke again, her voice was as stern as steel.

"Let me get this straight: you helped Chell to escape, and then stabbed her in the back when all she wanted to do was escape. She was so desperate, that she teamed up with _GLaDOS_ in order to survive. And now GLaDOS is chatting with her over cake like they're old friends?" Morality asked with incredulity.

"Well, I don't know about the cake, but-"

"You are a horrible person," Morality stated bluntly.

"Yeah, I deserve that, I was-"

"Not _was_ a horrible person. You _are_ a horrible person," the core said with venom in her voice.

"Now wait a moment, I'm sorry for what I did, and if I ever got the chance-"

"Words are cheep," Morality said. "You're actions show exactly the kind of person you are. You had no reason to betray your friend, but you did. You would probably do the same thing over again if you had the chance."

"That's not true," Wheatley replied weakly.

"It is true. You're a monster and this is all you deserve," Morality told him. "Now sit back and shut up while I fill you in as to why."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Yeah, I haven't updated in a while, and this chapter is more sad than funny, but hopefully the next Core will help lighten things up a little.

I also have another Portal project in the works. I'm a little upset, truth be told, since I've been meaning to write more of my crossover, but I write when inspiration strikes me. So you'll have a Portal/Call of Duty Zombies crossover coming up, believe it or not. Hope you enjoyed, please leave a review.


End file.
